Therapy
by supastar45
Summary: A hurt boy and a hot therapist. Do the math. ONESHOT!


AN: My first one shot my second lemon! So excited so scared!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did would I be on this site?

**Therapy**

Yugi walked into the therapist office and took a seat. He was nervous to be here but his friend said he needed to talk to someone and since therapists were paid to listen and then never talk about it again, he figured why not. The office was simple and Yugi liked it. The walls were white and there was the navy blue couch in the center that all therapist had, only this one was big enough for three people comfortably. There was a brown leather chair on one side of it and a potted plant on the other side of it. In one corner was a desk with a black leather chair behind it. On the walls were a few degrees that obviously belonged to the therapist. Yugi sat down on the large couch and waited for the therapist to arrive.

While he was waiting, he began to think about the reason why he was there in the first place. He thought himself stupid for coming to a therapist for some relationship problems but, hey, he was desperate. It's not that we couldn't get in a relationship, no, he was nice and good looking enough for that. His spikey tri colored hair was black with red tips and blonde bangs and it defied gravity with the way it stood up in the shape of a star. He was pale and had, what everyone always called, a cute button nose and red kissable lips. His eyes were a beautiful amethyst and they were always so big and innocent. His body was very feminine despite him being a boy. Yugi looked like he was twelve when he was actually twenty. He usually tried to be nice and cheery and happy. No, Yugi had no problem getting in relationships. He had a problem with getting out of them.

Yugi was so deep in thought, that he didn't notice the therapist walk in or close and lock the door. He jumped at the sound of someone sitting in the leather chair and he looked over to see the man who would help him. Yugi's first thought was that the man was very handsome, but then he scolded himself for that. The therapist had the same gravity defying hair as Yugi only three bangs stood up into the black hair. He was taller than Yugi by about a head but still looked to be on the short side. He had very beautiful crimson eyes that looked serious yet soft and gentle at the same time and he was deeply tanned. He seemed to have plenty of confidence. "If only I had that…" The therapist looked up and Yugi saw then name on his nametag read Atemu.

'Good morning Yugi, what did you come in for today?' Yugi was so nervous so he took a deep breath. 'Um hi, Atemu…' but he froze. He couldn't continue. What was he doing here, thinking this was a good idea? Atemu seemed to sense that he was nervous so he gave a friendly smile. 'Ok Yugi, how about this. Instead of telling me something is wrong with _you_ tell me like it's something wrong with your friend instead, ok?' Yugi nodded his head and took one more deep breath and closed his eyes before he started to talk. 'I have this friend, who is scared of being alone, so he gets himself into a relationship. But the problem is he always gets in with the wrong type of people. They always end up hurting him and when he gets out he is worse than when he started. He's tired of trying to find Mr. Right but he always finds Mr. Wrong. He's about ready to give up. He wants to know what he should do. He's so tired of trying and failing.' Yugi began to cry at the thought of all his horrible past relationships. How they had hurt him physically, mentally, and one… the last one, the reason he was in here…

Atemu went over to his desk and when he came back and shook Yugi lightly for him to open his eyes, Yugi saw a tissue hanging over him. It sickened Atemu that someone would be able to hurt this poor, young, innocent boy. He deserved love, not hate. From the moment Atemu saw the boy, deep in thought on the couch when he walked into his office, he loved him. He had never believed in love at first sight but now… All he knew was that this boy was special and that Atemu wanted him. He wanted to hold him, take care of him, to make him happy, to see a smile on his face, and to love him. Not like all the others but real, genuine love that would last between the two forever. But he was a therapist, and this boy would never trust him. He had been hurt too much for that. Even if Atemu could help the boy, he still would probably never like Atemu in that way. He only wished…

Atemu stopped and gave an internal sigh. His life was full of wishes but it didn't mean they would come true. So he would do the only thing he could do to show this boy he cared, he would help him in any way possible. 'Ok Yugi, first off, you do know that what happened in those relationships is not your fault, correct?' Yugi looked away and bit the bottom of his lip in nervousness. Atemu sighed, knowing that this sign obviously meant he thought it was his fault. 'I'm the one who got into the relationships… I was so stupid to trust all those guys like that and believe they would love me. Maybe there's no one on this earth to love me. Maybe I'll just die old and sad and alone-'

'THAT'S NOT TRUE!' Yugi looked up surprised at Atemu who just realized he had yelled and was blushing the same color as his eyes. 'What makes you so sure anyone loves me?' Atemu looked away, trying to avoid the question, but Yugi wouldn't allow that. He stood up and went over to stand in front of Atemu, bending over slightly so he could see his face which was hidden. 'Atemu, why did you yell like that? What makes you so sure anyone could ever love me?' Atemu's blush deepened at the closeness of the boy. He was so close that Atemu could feel Yugi's breath on his skin. Maybe that's what did it. Maybe that's what possessed him lean up and give him that soft and loving kiss.

Atemu pulled away suddenly with an even deeper blush, muttering apologies to the boy in front of him with a blush that was now as deep as Atemu's. 'Y-You just k-kissed me. W-Why did you-' Yugi's eyes narrowed as a thought occurred to him. 'You know, just because I'm hurt doesn't mean I'll come crawling over to you! That's sick and twisted and mean! What have I ever done to you!' The words stabbed at Atemu like a knife. He looked at the boy he loved that was still crying and glaring at him. 'That's not why I kissed you.' Yugi was still glaring and he looked like he didn't trust Atemu and wanted more of an explanation.

Atemu took a deep breath and started. 'Well, I…' And Atemu couldn't continue. He was usually so confident but this little boy had him nervous and scared. Scared of rejection. Then he had an idea. He took another deep breath and closed his eyes. 'I have this friend who's a therapist. He had this one patient who he fell in love with from the moment he laid eyes on him. He wants to love this boy so much but he knows that the boy won't accept him. He's been hurt in the past, kind of like my friend. My friend has been hurt by relationships in the past too and he wants to quit, but this boy... He just wishes he could take that boy out one time show him real love and a good time just once. That's all he really wants.' Atemu opened his eyes and when he did a few tears fell from the corners of his eyes. He looked up at Yugi, who stared at him wide eyed. There was something about him. Something that made him different from all the others Yugi had dated. But did Yugi really trust this man he had just met after all he had been through? Yugi was surprised to find the answer to his question was yes. He took a deep breath and spoke slowly. 'What if I told you Atemu, that the boy your friend is in love with is willing to try one last time?'

Atemu stared in surprise with tears still falling from his eyes. Yugi was really going to give him a chance? Yugi went over to Atemu's desk and offered him a tissue with a friendly smile. 'Thank you.' Atemu wiped his eyes and blew his nose, so happy. Yugi went over to Atemu's desk again and picked up a clean sheet of paper and a pen. When he returned and gave Atemu the paper, Atemu saw a phone number written on it. Yugi bit his bottom lip in nervousness. 'Atemu, you only get one shot. Please, just please don't hurt me. If you are as in love with me as you say you are, please don't.' Yugi left the office with Atemu staring at his back. Atemu would not hurt this boy, he wouldn't. He loved him too much for that and he would make sure Yugi knew that.

Xxx

Yugi and Atemu were still laughing as they returned to Yugi's house from the movie. It had been two years since that visit to the therapist, and their relationship was still going strong. They were both so happy and everyone could tell by the way they smiled and laughed a lot more, especially when they were together. Atemu and Yugi both knew they were in love, and they were so happy because they finally knew that they had found the one.

The two boys entered Yugi's apartment and sat down on the couch. Yugi snuggled into Atemu's side and the two watched T.V. They weren't really paying attention though as their minds were on each other as usual. Suddenly Yugi leaned up and gave Atemu a sweet passionate kiss. Atemu pulled Yugi down on top of him as they continued the kiss, neither one wanting to break away but finally they had to. 'Happy anniversary Atemu.' Atemu looked up at the smiling boy and gave him a kiss in the cheek. 'Happy anniversary Yugi, I love you.' The last three words filled Yugi with so much joy. Never had anyone told him they loved him and the words made him so happy. 'I love you too Atemu.' And Yugi continued the kiss but soon stopped and got up from the couch. Yugi gave one last thought to what he was about to do before he helped his love up from the couch. Atemu looked confused at Yugi who just walked and Atemu followed.

When Atemu and Yugi reached their destination, Atemu was surprised to see Yugi had lead him to his bedroom! Yugi looked Atemu straight in the eye. 'Atemu, do you really love me and care for me?' Atemu smiled down at Yugi and the words he spoke were real. 'Yugi, I do love you. I love you more than anything else in this world. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I am always so thankful of that day we met. Yugi, I promise you, I really do love you and no matter how many times I say that, I will never say it enough.' Yugi crushed his lips to Atemu's in a white hot kiss. He pulled away slightly. 'Then think of this as your anniversary present.'

Yugi crushed his lips to Atemu's again and wrapped his legs around Atemu's waist and Atemu walked them both over to the large bed in the middle of the room. Atemu laid Yugi down before getting in the bed with him as they continued to kiss. Atemu's tongue invaded Yugi's mouth and he explored every nook and cranny of the boy. While his mouth was at work, Atemu's hands were not idle. They were moving up Yugi's shirt to pinch his pink nipples. Yugi half gasped half moaned at the feeling. The two boys quickly removed their shirts and Atemu replaced his left hand with his mouth as he continued to tweak the right nipple. Yugi arched his chest into Atemu's mouth and hand as he continued to moan in pleasure. When Yugi's left nipple was hard, Atemu switched and his mouth went to the right. When the right was hard also, Atemu gave it a soft bite. 'Atteemmuu!' He loved the sound of Yugi moaning his name.

Atemu continued to deliver soft kisses down Yugi's body and he removed Yugi's pants and boxers. Yugi watched as Atemu stared down at him. He was about to cover himself but Atemu wouldn't let him. He gave Yugi a soft kiss on the lips. 'You are beautiful Yugi, an angel.' Yugi smiled and relaxed as Atemu smiled back. Atemu went back down and began to kiss the inside of Yugi thigh when he saw something. A long, pale scar that was very old by now. What Atemu wanted to know was, how did Yugi get this so far up his thigh? 'Little one where did you get this scar from?' Yugi looked down to see what scar Atemu was talking about and he paled at the sight of which one it was. 'Yugi?' He looked at Atemu's worried face and sighed. 'The last boyfriend I had before you, he was drunk one night and he wanted to have sex with me. But I said no and I wouldn't let him. That made him mad so he… so he…' Yugi began to cry at the memory of his last boyfriend raping him.

Atemu was furious at the thought that someone could do this to the sweet innocent boy. Atemu went up to Yugi and wiped the tears from his eyes. Yugi looked up and Atemu hugged him. When Yugi calmed down, Atemu looked him straight in the eye. 'I promise Yugi, I will never, ever, hurt you like that. I will always be here for you. And if I ever find the name of the bastard who did that to you, I'm going to kill him for hurting you like he did.' He was about to get up, but Yugi wouldn't let him. He wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck. 'No.' Atemu looked at Yugi in shock. Not only about the fact that Yugi had been raped but also that he was allowing Atemu to do this, to make love to him even after all he had been through. This meant so much and Atemu would make sure that this was the best night of Yugi's life. But he felt he had to check, had to make sure that Yugi really wanted this. 'Yugi, are you sure you want to do this?'

Yugi rolled them so he was on top and he began to move down, taking off Atemu's pants and boxers until he was face to face with Atemu's raging hard cock. Yugi looked up at Atemu. Yugi said nothing and he took Atemu into his mouth. Atemu moaned as Yugi deep throated his large member and bobbed his head up and down. "How the hell can he do that!" That was Atemu's last complete thought as he felt the silky walls of Yugi's throat cover him. He tilted his head back and a fountain of moans escaped his lips and his hands found their way into Yugi's hair as he felt himself getting closer and closer. Yugi could tell Atemu was close as well and bobbed his head even faster and began to hum. He gave one last hard suck and Atemu came with a yell of Yugi's name. Yugi released Atemu's cock and slid up until he was face to face with Atemu. He looked down at the sweating, panting form of his boyfriend as Atemu looked up at the boy on top of him. 'I'm sure.'

Atemu flipped them so he was once again on top of Yugi. Yugi reached over to grab a bottle of lotion and handed it to Atemu before holding onto Atemu's shoulders. He slipped one finger in and then put it at Yugi's entrance. 'This will hurt a little.' Yugi nodded his head and Atemu thrust his finger in. At the same time, he leaned down and kissed Yugi to distract him and help him relax. Atemu was happy to find that it worked and he began to thrust his finger. After a while, he added a second finger and began to scissor Yugi. Soon after a third finger was added and the brushed against something that had Yugi moaning Atemu's name in pure pleasure.

Atemu removed his fingers and was about to put the lotion on his cock, but Yugi stopped him. He took the bottle of lotion and began to fist Atemu, who was now groaning and becoming harder by the second. Sadly, Yugi had to stop or else Atemu would have come then and there. Atemu lined himself up with Yugi's hole and after a nod from Yugi, began to push himself in and felt Yugi's grip on his shoulders tighten. When Atemu was completely in, he waited for Yugi to adjust to his large size. It wasn't long before Yugi gave Atemu the ok and Atemu came out until only the tip was left and then slammed back in. Yugi threw his head back in and moaned in pleasure as Atemu hit his prostate dead on and continued to do so. 'Harder Atemu! Faster!' and Atemu obeyed, going harder and faster and causing the bed to shake in the process and hit the wall. 'Yuuuugggiii! So tight! You feel so damn good!' Atemu went faster with every thrust and Yugi shouted his name over and over again as Atemu continued to hit Yugi's prostate dead on each time. Yugi was on cloud nine and he was trying to make the feeling of bliss last, but eventually it became too much. He came with a shout of Atemu's name and as his inner walls clamped down on Atemu, he came as well with a shout of Yugi's name.

Atemu pulled out of Yugi and fell beside him exhausted. Yugi crawled over to Atemu and Atemu wrapped his arms around him lovingly. 'Thank you, little one. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever allowed me to do for them.' Yugi looked up at Atemu with love in his still innocent amethyst eyes. 'Thank you Atemu, this was the best night of my life. I love you.' And the two fell into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms. And Yugi was happy to find when he woke up, Atemu was still there. And that was how it would be for the rest of their lives together.

AN: Well that was fun! Now I have to go update sleepover at Yugi's before someone tries to kill me for not updating soon enough!


End file.
